


Peppermint Creams

by pro_pika24



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dragon Kdin, M/M, Mentions of Sex, NSFW ish, Songfic, also, i mean there is boobs and butts, it's based off the newest ninja sex party song, oh and jack's a girl fyi it makes more sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_pika24/pseuds/pro_pika24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a knight trying to get home to Princess Jack. His motivation and reward for getting home? Jack's peppermint creams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Creams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I really don't have a excuse for this

"Remind why we're doing this again?"

"Cause Ryan's horny."

Ryan threw his shield at Ray.

"Shut it steed we need to fight the demons off."

Ray looked at his clothes. He was wearing an outfit that resembled a unicorn. He looked at Geoff. The captain of the guard as reduced to wearing, what ever black garb that was. Was it a ninja? Ray was like 90% sure Geoff was a ninja.

"Soooooooo, oh what will we do now dearest knight?"

Ryan, the only person able to protect himself glared at Ray.

"My steed should keep quiet before I feed him to the monsters."

Ray sighed.

"Fine."

The three of them reached a volcano.

"Time to burn to death."

Geoff and Ray really didn't want to burn to death.

"Nonsense. We'll make it out alive, Geoff."

Ryan put his sword in the air.

"For my lady's peppermint creams!"

The steed and the ninja groaned.

-

_I have ridden thousands of miles_   
_I have survived the deadliest trials_   
_I've fought through battles you can't even dream_   
_For a taste of your peppermint creams_

_-_

"DEMON SHOW YOURSELF!"

The volcano was inactive, thank god. Ray really didn't care what Ryan was doing. He was to busy playing the new Pokemon game. Geoff was stuck looking of Ryan trying to look fearsome, or something like that.

"You know you can just Jack to show her b-"

"Peppermint creams."

"Whatever, you two are dating, and she'll show them to you."

"Yeah, and you two can't fucking shut up at night."

Ray, still playing his game, was about to get scolded, until there was a loud roar.

"Hold that thought, I'm about to get something to score sweet peppermint creams."

The two groaned as Ryan ran ahead.

_-_

_Sword and steed are all that I've had_   
_To conquer the evil over the land_   
_But the beacon of light at the end of their schemes_   
_Was the thought of your peppermint creams_

_-_

So it wasn't a monster.

Or a demon.

It was a dragon.

"Dragon, I have come to slay you!"

The dragon looked at Ryan.

"Alright."

Alright?

ALRIGHT?

"You aren't gonna fight back?"

"Nah, I really don't care."

Ryan sat down.

"Huh, I feel like a dick."

The dragon tapped Ryan's shoulder.

"Why are you even here?"

"To impress my girlfriend."

"Ah."

"She's the princess."

"Nice."

Ryan laid down on the dragon's claw.

'So..."

"I'm Kdin."

"Kdin, can I stay here for a while?"

"Why not?"

Ryan fell into a dreamy state taking a nap.

-

_Lost in the dark of eternal night_   
_Failing my quest meant the end of my life_   
_And when things were the worst I wanted to scream_   
_Then I thought of your peppermint creams_

-

Ray and Geoff eventually got worried cause Ryan was gone for a while. Geoff, behind Ryan's back, brought a gun. Ray, also brought a weapon to, his whip.

"I can't believe we have to save Ryan."

"Hey, wouldn't be the first time."

"True, Ray, but this time we look ridiculous."

The two saw Kdin and Ryan resting on a claw.

"RY-"

Kdin shushed them.

"He's sleeping."

"Not anymore."

Ryan got up.

"Oh thank god, Jack would kill us if you were dead."

"Shut up Geoff."

Kdin looked at Ryan.

"Ry, what's wrong?"

Ryan sighed.

"How am I going to impress Jack and get her peppermint creams?"

"Peppermint creams?"

Ray sighed.

"Don't ask."

Kdin thought for a minute then spoke up.

"Hop on, I think I can impress your Princess."

-

_Now I kneel and pray to the gods_   
_Amidst fallen cities and crumbling facades_   
_That I shall return and make you my queen_   
_And bask in your peppermint creams_

_-_

Jack saw a dragon flying towards her.

"WHAT THE FUCK."

And her boyfriend was on the dragon.

"What."

The dragon stopped at the window and Ryan hopped off his head.

"Alright Kdin, you can leave."

"Fuck that, this place is fucking great. Hey princess can i be a knight I can turn human."

"Sure."

The dragon flew Ray and Geoff (who were screaming) to the ground while the couple was left alone.

Ryan kneeled.

"My princess."

"My knight."

Ryan rose and gave Jack a kiss.

"Can I....see your peppermint creams..."

Jack tried not to laugh.

"Is that we're calling my boobs now?"

"And butt."

Jack failed to not laugh.

"Hey don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry, it's just, so fucking funny."

Ryan pulled Jack into their bedroom.

"Can you show me your peppermint creams now?"

"Alright, keep you dick in your armor."

And for the rest of the night, no one entered the Princess's room. Ray was right they really don't know how to shut up.

-

_And with these last words_   
_I must now bid you adieu_   
_You are my princess_   
_And I will always love you_

_-_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I apologize.


End file.
